The present disclosure relates to agricultural harvesting machines, and particularly to a cleaning shoe for a combine harvester.
Conventional combine harvesters include a header for cutting agricultural material and a feederhouse for moving the material toward a threshing rotor. After the material is broken by the threshing rotor, the material passes to a separating mechanism that combs and separates grain from material other than grain. The grain then passes from the separating mechanism to a cleaning shoe. The cleaning shoe may include a chaffer and a sieve for further cleaning or separating the grain, particularly from lightweight chaff.